Regresando a casa
by Eowynd
Summary: Historia ubicada, principalmente, en la temporada 7 cuando los paladines regresan a la Tierra, y se enfrentan a Sendak y los demás Galra. Pareja ShiroxKeith (Sheith), Lance es mejor amigo de Keith. Adam esta muerto. Dedicado a todos los fans de Voltron en español
1. Pre-Kerberos

**Keith x Shiro**

En la base Garrison, todos sabían quiénes eran Shiro y Keith. Eran muy famosos, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

Shiro, era el cadete que todos aspiraban a ser, y el piloto que todos los instructores soñaban tener.

Había sido aceptado en la academia a una edad ridículamente temprana, luego que se plantara una semana entera fuera de la academia, a exigir que le dejaran hacer los exámenes de admisión, y todo porque por su fecha de nacimiento, en vez de poder dar las pruebas a los 15, se vería obligado a retrasar su postulación hasta casi los 16.

Al final, le dieron permiso de postular, sólo porque la opinión publica estaba tomando partido por el chico y porque estaban seguros que fracasaría.

Entro a la academia con 14 y medio años.

Una vez dentro Shiro comenzó a brillar con la intensidad de una súper nova, ascendiendo, ascendiendo entre los rangos tal como subía la espuma en un vaso de cerveza.

Siempre el primero en todas sus clases.

Rompiendo todos los records inimaginables y posibles a su corta edad.

El alumno más joven, él más querido por sus compañeros, el piloto graduado más joven en la breve historia de la academia. El primero en romper el record de velocidad en la atmosfera suborbital de la tierra.

Todos tenían claro que Shiro sería el primero en poner un pie fuera del sistema solar, y que llegaría a comandante antes de los 30.

Era amistoso, honorable, serio y comprometido con la carrera espacial como nadie.

Él fue el que, sin proponerlo, les dio la idea a los altos rangos de reclutar chicos más jóvenes, o por lo menos ver cómo iban los futuros reclutas en el tramo de 10 a 13 en las primarias del país. Y como los chicos lo veían como a un hermano mayor cool, casi saltaban ante la oportunidad de impresionarlo.

La mayoría tenia habilidades normales, unos pocos eran francamente mediocres, y uno que otro mostraba talento para pilotear.

Y fue justo así, como Shiro conoció a Keith, el otro chico más famoso de Garrison

 ***U*U*U*U***

Keith tenía 13 años cuando Shiro lo encontró en el colegio al que asistían los niños huérfanos a cargo del estado.

Tenía carácter impulsivo, terco, obstinado, problemas para socializar, y era considerado uno de los cadetes más problemáticos y complicados de la academia.

Lo que nadie podía negar era que tenía una habilidad para pilotear lo que le pusieran por delante, que casi sobrenatural... ¿Un avión del '47 para su mantención mensual del museo? Perfecto. ¿Un helicóptero para dos personas? Pan comido. ¿Un nuevo prototipo para la atmosfera suborbital? Como si lo hubiera diseñado y construido el mismo. ¿Un avión Hércules de miles de toneladas para transporte de suministros? Como si fuera veterano de guerra.

También era el recluta con mejor condición física de Garrison, y pasaba los exámenes y pruebas más difíciles que los instructores pudieran diseñar- No importaba que tan sádico, extremo o difícil fueran las simulaciones de climas, Keith aprobaba todo con notas excepcionales y casi sin transpirar. Si todos resistían 5 kilómetros corriendo, el hacia 15 km. Si la prueba era aguantar todo lo posible el calor dentro de un sauna, y todos hacían una hora, Keith hacia 3.

Sus pruebas en el simulador de vuelo, eran absolutamente imbatibles para todos en la academia, excepto tal vez Shiro y el chico cubano llamado Lance, que si bien lograba llegar a segundo lugar, aún así se generaba un trecho grande entre él y Keith.

El mayor problema, era su mal carácter, y su nula capacidad de trabajar en equipo, lo que le impedía convertirse en el alumno estrella de Garrison, casi como un sucesor de Shiro para su generación.

Pero por sobre todo, eran famosos porque todos sabían, que donde estuviera uno, estaría el otro.

Shiro fue el que actúo como aval de Keith para que lo aceptaran en la academia, y hasta le consiguió una beca para costear su matrícula, y otros gastos por ser huérfano, y no tener nadie que lo apoyara económicamente.

Era una amistad extraña por decir lo menos. Sobre todo por la facilidad con la que Keith hablaba con Shiro, quien para el resto era una súper estrella, y la inspiración de muchos de los que estaban ahí, y la razón por la cual se habían enrolado en Garrison.

Lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver, era una pelea entre ambos, porque venía con la misma fuerza que las tormentas del planeta Júpiter y arrasaba con todo a su paso. Afortunadamente, sólo pasaba, como decían los supersticiosos, en una luna azul.

Nadie sabía que había encendido y caldeado los ánimos entre ambos, pero sus reacciones eran muy diferentes

Keith explotaba como un volcán en erupción, destruyendo todo a su paso, por lo que todos lo evitaban para no ser blanco de su ira.

Shiro, explotaba hacia adentro, y si bien no se desquitaba con nadie, si lo mirabas directo a los ojos, podías ver una furia terrible latente, con la misma fuerza de un terremoto esperando suceder. Él era del tipo que cuando se enoja, prefiere retirarse para tratar de calmarse y luego retomar la discusión con más calma y sin tanto animo volátil.

La teoría más popular tenía que ver con el viaje a Kerberos, en Plutón, lo más lejos que una misión había pretendido llegar jamás. Todos creían que Keith quería ser parte de la tripulación, como piloto o al menos co-piloto, y que estaba celoso de que prefirieran a Shiro.

Lo cierto, es que Keith estaba preocupado por Shiro. Había descubierto hace no mucho de la enfermedad degenerativa que lo afectaba, y que le había comenzado en el brazo derecho, y que lo tenía tomando medicamentos muy serios y tuviera que usar una pulsera que le daba impulsos electromagnéticos para contrarrestar el avance de la enfermedad y terapias físicas dos veces a la semana.

¿Qué pasaría con Shiro durante el viaje?

Entre la ida, la estancia, y el regreso, el viaje iba a durar entre 12 a 18 meses. Claro que llevaba sus medicamentos, la pulsera y que era lo suficientemente responsable para hacer sus ejercicios, pero había tantas cosas que podían salir mal durante el viaje, y Keith las había listado todas en su cabeza al menos dos veces por lo menos.

Además con Shiro a millones de kilómetros se quedaría solo de nuevo.

Keith sabía que era difícil de tratar, por su personalidad, y el hecho de que le hicieran burlas por vivir en un orfanato tampoco ayudaba con la situación.

Keith quería poder apoyar a Shiro en sus sueños de viajero espacial, sin sonar egoísta o como niño mimado, pero cuando la única persona en el mundo que te apoyaba, se iba a miles de millones de kilómetros, era difícil no sentirse abandonado, sobre todo cuando, literalmente no tenías más familia en el planeta.

Al final Keith había hablado con Shiro, para disculparse, y le había preparado sopa de miso como ofrenda de paz. Shiro aceptó gustoso prometiéndole que trataría de mandarle mensajes tan pronto como pudiera, una vez instalado en Kerberos.

Después de eso, la misión a Kerberos despego con éxito

 *** U*U*U*U*U*U*U***


	2. En el hospital

**Keith x Shiro**

 ***U*U* HOSPITAL DE LA BASE GARRISON *U*U***

 **\- Gracias por avisarme Krolia -dijo Shiro llegando al cuarto de Keith en el hospital, apenas ella le había avisado que el paladín negro había despertado, ¡por fin!, luego del aterrizaje forzoso contra la última robo bestia, después de acabar con Sendak y el resto de los Galra.**

 **\- por favor Shiro, eres prácticamente familia para nosotros -dijo ella saliendo del cuarto junto a Kolivan. La puerta se cerró automáticamente con un sonido característico, luego de lo cual Shiro se sentó a la izquierda de Keith, en la misma silla donde había pasado horas y horas esperando a que recobrara la conciencia, angustiado por el bienestar del pelinegro.**

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes Keith? -pregunto dejando una pequeña caja sobre el velador**

 **\- como si hubiera caído desde 10.000 metros de altura, dentro de la cabeza de un robot gigante -dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama del hospital. Shiro le dio una leve mirada reprobatoria por ese mal chiste**

 **\- Keith, por favor no juegues con eso. Tus heridas eran las más serias de los cinco, y nos tenías preocupados a todos**

 **\- Krolia, me comento algo al respecto, ella cree que es porque el león negro es la cabeza y el torso de Voltron, lo que deja al piloto más expuesto a los golpes -comento Keith- además no creo que Lance este tan preocupado por mi persona -finalizo tratando de no dejar ver lo que le gusto escuchar a Shiro decir eso.**

 **\- en realidad es peor que eso Keith -dijo Shiro- cuando se desplazaron las unidades de rescate, hacia donde los leones habían caído, pudieron rescatarlos a todos con relativa facilidad, excepto a ti...**

 **\- ¿de qué hablas?**

 **\- cuando llegaron al León negro, este tenía los ojos brillantes como si estuviera en combate y... había un aura alrededor, no amenazadora en sí misma, pero... ¿sobreprotectora quizás? Nadie podía entrar, o siquiera acercarse lo suficiente al león para tratar de sacarte del interior. Fue entonces cuando Coran me localizo, para que fuera al sitio para ver si como el ex paladín negro podía lograr algo. Cuando llegue el león me dejo entrar, y creo que sólo lo hizo por nuestra conexión mental como paladines, pero no pude removerte del asiento del piloto, por más que lo intente. Todos los controles funcionaban, y estaban operativos. Tú tenías las manos agarradas con una fuerza tal, que parecía que ibas a salir con todo y controles, si tratábamos de moverte. Costo como media hora más sacarte del león, y sólo fue posible porque se apagaron los controles y los ojos.**

 **\- yo… no recuerdo nada de eso**

 **\- no me extraña. Cuando te saque del león negro, estabas más allá de la inconsciencia y ligero como una pluma. Tenías la cabeza ensangrentada, el casco trizado y además sudabas y murmurabas cosas que no podía entender. La verdad no voy a mentirte Keith, por un momento pensamos que tú, no ibas a lograrlo -finalizo Shiro en un susurro**

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?**

 **\- diez días en coma, y luego otros 5 bajo sedación intensa. Nos diste un susto mortal Keith**

 **\- ¿tan mal estaban mis heridas?**

 **\- en realidad, Allura tiene una teoría, que Pidge y Coran parecen apoyar. Todos creen que la razón por la cual salieron con rasguños, moretones o sólo un tobillo torcido, en el caso de Lance, y además tuvieron una recuperación tan rápida, es porque fueron protegidos por la quintaesencia del león negro. Keith, aparentemente, una parte de ti, estaba tan desesperada por proteger al resto de los paladines que usaste tu conexión con el león negro para utilizar la quintaesencia de su interior, y así absorber todo el daño que pudieran haber sufrido los demás leones y paladines para salvarlos. De hecho, Allura cree que a pesar de estar acá, lejos del león, seguías usando la conexión para extraer quintaesencia y ayudar con la recuperación, por eso tu cuerpo cayo en coma por 10 días, estabas siendo el catalizador de toda esa energía y sencillamente tu cuerpo no está diseñado para eso. Si no fueras mitad Galra, no hubieras sobrevivido. Keith ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?**

 **\- la verdad no, pero me hace sentido. Cuando estábamos cayendo, lo único que podía pensar, era en lo injusto de que fuéramos a morir en la tierra, después de haber sobrevivido a tantos enemigos y planteas hostiles, siendo que los demás apenas habían visto a sus familias. ¡Hunk ni siquiera sabe si su familia está viva! Yo en cambio, aquí en la tierra, literalmente, no tengo a nadie, que me llore. Sé que tengo a Krolia, pero no es lo mismo que tienen los demás. Así que supongo que pude haber hecho lo que dice Allura, con la quintaesencia del león, en forma inconsciente.**

 **El paladín blanco, puso su brazo orgánico sobre el hombro de Keith, le dio un apretón para luego acercarlo a él y darle un abrazo de oso que casi le vuelve a romper las costillas que le habían arreglado**

 **\- Ya no estás sólo Keith, no es necesario que sigas batallando solo contra el universo. Tienes tres hermanos menores en Hunk, Lance and Pidge. Coran es el tío excéntrico, Allura una hermana mayor, y ahora esta Krolia, tu madre biológica. Y no sé si son ideas mías, pero Kolivan te mira con cara de padre orgulloso. Todos te aman enormemente -finalizo Shiro.**

 **Keith no pudo soportarlo más, y rompió a llorar en el pecho de este, como no lo había hecho desde que murió su padre.**


	3. Navidad con los McClain

**Keith x Shiro**

 *** U * U * U * CASA DE LOS MCCLAIN / Varadero, Cuba *U * U * U ***

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es problemas que estemos aquí Lance? -pregunto Keith por enésima vez, ante la casa de los McClain, sosteniendo unas bolsas con comida y regalos que tanto el como Shiro habían comprado para no llegar con las manos vacías a la cena de acción de gracias**

 **\- por última vez Keith, si fuera problema no estaríamos aquí. Además mi familia los van a amar en cuanto los conozcan -dijo el chico de pelo castaño abriendo la puerta de la casa con sus llaves y exclamando- ¡Llegamos! Los paladines de Voltron los honramos con nuestra presencia -Shiro suspiro y Keith se llevó su mano al rostro ante las palabras de Lance**

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! Ya llegaron nuestros invitados, vengan a saludar -los saludo la mamá de Lance para luego gritar el resto hacia el patio- mi nombre es Rosa McClain**

 **\- mucho gusto en conocerla Sra. McClain -dijo Shiro acercándose con lo que habían traído para la cena- Lance no nos dijo sobre la comida, pero trajimos algunas cosas para acompañar la cena.**

 **\- no debieron molestarse, tenemos comida de sobre para todos -dijo ella recibiendo las bolsas con la comida. En ese momento lo que pareció un mar de gente llego frente a ellos, y comenzaron a saludarlos, abrazarlos, darles besos en las mejillas, y más palmadas en la espalda que en toda la vida.**

 **Keith pensaba que, ser tan 'de piel' era algo propio de la forma de ser de Lance y Hunk, pero parece que era una forma de ser de las familias grandes o latinas, ser así de 'aclanadas', bulliciosas y dadas al contacto físico. Y para él que había vivido en medio de la nada, durante un año, y con Shiro desaparecido era tan... extraño.**

 **¿Cómo habría sido él si hubiera crecido en una familia así? Con razón Hunk y Lance extrañaban tanto a sus familias cuando viajaban por el espacio y el vacío. De reojo vio a Shiro siendo acosado por Silvio y Nadia, los sobrinos de Lance, que estaban fascinados con su brazo robótico, y querían ver si los podía levantar a ambos al mismo tiempo.**

 **La madre de Lance comenzó a ordenar la comida que habían traído, en la cocina, mientras a ellos los llevaban al patio trasero, donde tenían todo preparado para el almuerzo.**

 **Lance los ayudo a acomodarse y les dio un par de cervezas frías, que saco del cooler, antes de hacer un brindis**

 **-Gracias por aceptar venir chicos -dijo Lance- mi familia me estaba volviendo loco, preguntándome por ustedes, y cuando los iba a traer a comer para conocerlos, y poder hacerles las millones de preguntas que tienen para ustedes**

 **\- somos nosotros los felices de estar aquí Lance -dijo Shiro- es un honor que nos hayan invitado a pasar navidad con ustedes.**

 **\- no digas eso Shiro -dijo Veronica acercándose al grupo y sacando otra cerveza del cooler para ella- si la mitad de lo que nos ha dicho Lance sobre ti es cierto, nosotros te debemos la vida de mi hermano menor, y no solo una vez si no varias.**

 **\- Tío Shiro -dijo Silvio, tirando del borde de su camisa, haciéndolo sonrojar- ¿es cierto que tu brazo te lo dieron los aliens?**

 **\- pues sí, me lo instalaron los Galra, cuando fui su prisionero -comento un poco inseguro de cuanto debía decirle a los niños**

 **\- ¿Ves? -dijo Silvio a Nadia- yo tenía razón, el tío Shiro tiene un brazo alienígena, eso lo hace Superman**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! Superman es 100% alíen -dijo Nadia- el tío Shiro es como Thor cuando perdió su brazo y gano la Stormbreaker**

 **\- ¡Marvel apesta! -dijo él**

 **\- ¡retira eso! -Shiro sentía su cara sonrojarse al escuchar como los niños los acompañaban con súper héroes de comics mientras Keith se sonreía y Lance trataba de calmarlos**

 **\- niños, por favor, no somos súper héroes de comics -intervino Shiro avergonzado**

 **\- ¡claro que no! -dijo Nadia- ¡ustedes son reales! Vuelan robots gigantes, viajan por el espacio y combaten aliens.**

 **\- ¡Sí! Son mejores que la liga de la justicia -dijo Silvio mientras sostenía una figura de Voltron- Mientras que Shiro estaba cada vez más avergonzado. Keith intervino para tratar de ayudarlo**

 **\- ¿Quieren ver algo aún mejor? -los chicos abrieron los ojos con expectación y asintieron con la cabeza. Keith saco su cuchillo Galra y se los mostro (sin dejar que lo tocaran) antes de hacerlo cambiar a su forma espada, haciendo que los ojos casi se les salieran de las orbitas**

 **\- ¡Eso es lo más genial del mundo! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirar la espada.**

 **\- ¿quieren oír algo aún más impresionante? -dijo Keith y ambos volvieron a asentir- este cuchillo no lo puede tener cualquiera, es un arma que solo pueden tener los miembros de un grupo llamado la Espada de Marmora, un grupo de ninjas que lideran la rebelión contra los Galra en el espacio.**

 **\- ¡¿Ninjas Espaciales?! -exclamaron con las estrellas en los ojos y completamente fascinados con la idea de algo tan cool como ninjas peleando contra los aliens en el espacio**

 **\- en realidad sería aliens ninjas espaciales -corrigió Keith haciendo que los chicos casi se desmayaran de la emoción y salieran corriendo a contárselo a sus padres**

 **\- creo que acabas de convertirte en el tío favorito Keith -comento Lance**

 **\- ¿Quién? ¿YO?**

 **\- ¡vengan a comer! -sonó la voz de la madre de Lance- ¡ya está todo listo!**

 **En ese instante, Keith y Shiro, fueron arrastrados por una masa de gente, hasta una larga mesa donde había muchas fuentes, ollas, vasos y botellas y todo desprendía olores y aromas deliciosos, haciéndoles darse cuenta de cuanta hambre tenían en realidad.**

 **\- Shiro, Keith, ustedes van acá -dijo el padre de Lance, indicando dos puestos cerca de la cabecera a la derecha de la mesa. Con Lance al lado derecho de Keith, quien se quedaba a su vez a la derecha de Shiro. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero por razones distintas.**

 **Shiro se sentía abrumado por toda la aceptación que sentía en esta familia hacia él, y Keith se sentía incómodo por estar rodeado de tanta gente, que insistía en abrazarlo y tocarlo, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado, a pesar de que una parte de él estaba hambrienta de más muestras de cariño de este tipo.**

 **\- Okay gente, hagan silencio un momento y asegúrense de tener un vaso lleno en su mano -hubo ruidos de vasos y botellas por unos segundos hasta que hubo silencio nuevamente y el padre de Lance continuo con su brindis- Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que lo que más quiero agradecer y celebrar hoy, es el regreso sano y salvo de nuestro Lance, luego de todos estos años**

 **en el espacio, y por lo que nos ha contado, te lo debemos principalmente a ti Shiro. Según Lance sin tu liderazgo, los chicos no hubieran sobrevivido su primera semana.**

 **\- por favor, son exageraciones de Lance, yo sólo hice lo que pude para traerlos a salvo con sus familias**

 **\- vamos Shiro, no seas modesto -dijo Lance- si no fuera por nuestro 'papá espacial' favorito habríamos muerto cinco veces en nuestro primer día fuera de la tierra**

 **\- estoy de acuerdo con Lance -dijo Keith ante las miradas sorprendidas de ambos- ¿Qué? Es verdad Shiro, sin tu infinita paciencia en lidiar con cuatro adolescentes conflictivos, dos extraterrestres con poderes mágicos, y un castillo-nave espacial mágico, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para nosotros. Tal vez no hubiéramos muerto cinco veces, como afirma Lance, pero ciertamente que yo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos en esa primera semana, pero el resto hubiera estado bien**

 **\- ¿¡Disculpa!? ¡¿Que te hace pensar que yo no te hubiera acabado primero Keith!?**

 **-en tus sueños -dijo Keith. Shiro los agarro del cuello de sus respectivas polleras y les dio un jalón.**

 **\- ¡basta los dos! este no es un comportamiento adecuado cuando eres visita Keith. Lance sabes que no debes provocarlo y menos frente a tu familia -todos en la mesa se rieron ante el intercambio**

 **\- realmente Shiro, ahora entiendo por qué los chicos te llaman 'papá espacial' -dijo la madre de Lance- tienes la paternidad a flor de piel. No es de sorprenderse que te quieran y respeten tanto**

 **\- tus hijos serán muy afortunados de tenerte como padre -dijo Luis, el hermano mayor de Lance. Shiro se sonrojo, y luego de soltarlos, se llevó una mano al rostro, haciendo que los chicos lo miraran divertido**

 **-¿Porque no nos cuentas más sobre tu familia Shiro o tú Keith? Lance no nos ha podido contar mucho**

 **\- no se mucho, porque ellos no cuentan nada -dijo Lance- sé que Keith tiene una madre llamada Krolia, pero eso es todo.**

 **Todos se voltearon a mirar a Keith, expectantes, lo que lo coloco nervioso, así que carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.**

 **\- La verdad es que antes de Voltron, no tenía una familia -empezó Keith- mi padre me conto que mi madre se fue cuando yo tenía poco menos de un año, no tengo hermanos, y como papá era hijo único, tampoco tengo tíos, tías o primos y primas. Y si no mal recuerdo, mis abuelos murieron cuando él tenía 20 ó 21. Yo tenía 13 cuando él murió en un incendio, y me quede solo, hasta que llegaron los de niños y familia, y me llevaron al orfanato y me inscribieron en el colegio donde conocí a Shiro. Luego el me ayudo a entrar a Garrison para ser piloto de combate.**

 **Luego paso lo de la misión a Kerberos, y cuando Shiro fue declarado muerto y culpado del accidente, bueno, mi conducta empeoro cada vez más y me echaron de la academia. Luego de**

 **eso, pase un año viviendo sólo en la casa de mi familia, tratando de buscar algo que pudiera comprobar que Shiro no había sido el culpable y que los del gobierno mentían.**

 **Bueno, también cazaba animales pequeños, arreglaba cosas en la casa, sobre todo de plomería y techado...**

 **Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Lance Nadia y Silvio, se habían abalanzado sobre él, casi tirándolo de la silla (Shiro los sujeto justo a tiempo)**

 **\- ahora nosotros seremos tú familia tío Keith -dijo Nadia- el tío Lance puede ser tú hermano y nosotros tus sobrinos**

 **\- sí, ahora serás nuestro tío favorito, por ser un ninja espacial y más genial que el tío Lance -dijo Silvio.**

 **\- con razón eres tan emo Keith, pero no te preocupes, te daremos terapia de abrazos entre todos, ¿cierto chicos? -ambos asienten.**

 **Keith sentía que los ojos le ardían con lágrimas apenas contenidas, la garganta apretada y sin embargo la parte de su subconsciente que estaba hambrienta de contacto físico se sentía con ganas de que este abrazo no terminara jamás.**

 **Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que todos se calmaran, lo que incluyo que Keith fuera al baño para lavarse el rostro y recomponerse un poco.**

 **Luego de eso, comenzaron a comer y se reanudo la conversación en la mesa.**

 **\- Shiro, ¿porque no nos hablas de tú familia? -dijo Marco, el otro hermano de Lance- deben estar muy orgullosos con todo lo que has logrado**

 **Shiro dejó caer el tenedor y Keith frunció el ceño en forma amenazadora haciendo que todos notaran lo tensos que se había puesto ambos.**

 **\- la familia de Shiro son horrendos, sobre todo su padre -dijo Keith con un enorme enojo en su voz.**

 **\- ¡Keith! -exclamo Shiro- eso no es...**

 **\- ¡claro que es cierto! Tú padre es un homofóbico de lo peor, que trato de "enderezarte" a golpes. ¡Es su culpa que tuvieras el brazo lesionado durante meses! -continuo Keith cada vez más molesto.**

 **\- ¡woah! ¡Woah! -intervino Lance- ¿de qué están hablando los dos?**

 **Shiro tomo aire y trato de calmarse, pero se lo notaba nervioso cuando comenzó a hablar**

 **\- mi familia es originaria de Japón, pero nos vinimos a los estados unidos cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo como ingeniero robótico en Garrison, yo tenía como nueve años en ese entonces. Mi padre... es un hombre muy tradicional, y cada vez que hacia algo que él consideraba "poco varonil", usaba su espada de Kendo para ponerme en regla.**

 **\- ¡Ja! bonito nombre para el abuso físico -gruño Keith ante las palabras de Shiro**

 **\- Cuando entre a la academia como piloto de guerra primero, antes de que me movieran al programa espacial, estuvo muy orgulloso, presumiendo que yo seguiría la tradición de todos los**

 **Shiroganes pilotos de guerra de la familia, que comenzó en la primera guerra mundial y siguió hasta ahora, conmigo -Shiro se frenó en su relato, como si le costara continuar contando su pasado. Keith le coloco una mano sobre el hombro a modo de apoyo.**

 **\- la verdad, es que soy gay, y mi padre me descubrió en la academia cuando me vio tomado de la mano con mi novio de ese entonces llamado Adam, cuando íbamos llegando a nuestros dormitorios en Garrison.**

 **\- Yo estaba esperándolos en la puerta, para mostrarle a Shiro para mostrarle lo bien que me había ido en el simulador ese día -dijo Keith- y su padre me pidió que lo llevara, porque no conocía el sector residencial, de haber sabido que reaccionaria si, jamás lo hubiera ayudado.**

 **\- ¿Qué paso Shiro? -pregunto Rachel, una de las hermanas de Lance**

 **\- mi padre se puso furioso y se lanzó a golpearnos, a mí y Adam, sin compasión, mientras nos insultaba, con palabras que no puedo repetir delante de los niños -dijo mirando de reojo la otra mesa- de no ser por la intervención de otros cadetes que estaban en el pasillo, mi padre nos hubiera matado a golpes a ambos. Al final cuando pudieron reducirlo y contenerlo, se fue diciéndome que ya no era su hijo, y que me olvidara que tenía familia. De hecho, a los pocos días recibí una caja con todas mis pertenencias en mi dormitorio en Garrison. Incluso se cambiaron de casa y hasta número de teléfono para que no los encontrara. Así que hasta cierto punto soy tan huérfano como Keith -finalizo Shiro, con la mirada baja y con un temblor en su voz.**

 **En ese instante la madre de Lance, se acercó a Shiro, para darle el abrazo más cálido que había recibido nunca, y que lo estaba dejando al borde las lágrimas.**

 **\- desde ahora en adelante, no me llames nada que no sea mamá, ¿me escuchas Shiro? De ahora en más nosotros somos tu familia, y estamos sumamente orgullosos de ti y todo lo que has conseguido**

 **Shiro no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su nueva mamá**


	4. Año Nuevo en Garrison

**Keith x Shiro**

 *** U * U * U * CASA DE LOS MCCLAIN / Varadero, Cuba *U * U * U ***

 **\- hola a todos los que nos están viendo -dijo Veronica frente a la cámara- hoy tengo dos invitados a mi canal, mi hermano Lance y su mejor amigo Keith. Ambos son pilotos de guerra en Garrison y paladines de Voltron**

 **\- Hola mis amigos -saludo Lance guiñando un ojo a la cámara- di algo Keith**

 **\- yo sólo vine porque perdí una apuesta con Lance y Pidge -gruño Keith no queriendo ver directamente a la cámara**

 **\- hoy ambos van a ser mis modelos para el canal, y todos nuestros tips de belleza para chicos**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me niego! -exclamo Keith- Lance no me dijiste que era un canal de tutorial de maquillaje**

 **\- porque su canal habla de todo -dijo Lance- y no es maquillaje, son tips de cuidado personal**

 **\- chicos, compórtense. Lance porque no comenzamos con algo fácil y ayudas a Keith a que se acomode**

 **Lance lo sentó frente a la cámara y le solo el pelo de su coleta para comenzar a desenredarlo**

 **\- tu pelo es bastante suave, ¿Qué usas Keith?**

 **\- ¿shampoo? -contesto Keith**

 **\- eso es obvio, pero ¿Cuál tipo de shampoo?**

 **\- el del envase blanco -Lance solo se dio un golpe en la cara con la mano.**

 **\- ooookay -dijo Veronica- creo que tenemos harto trabajo por delante contigo Keith, por ahora partamos con tu pelo. Como ven -dijo hablando a la cámara- el pelo de Keith es grueso y firme, este tipo de pelo necesita extra hidratación para evitar el freeze y la estática, para lo cual usaremos esta mezcla que tiene sólo tres ingredientes: un huevo entero, 1 ó 2 cucharadas de aceite de coco y una cucharada de miel. Esto es un combo de proteínas, minerales y nutrientes muy poderos. Para gente con pelo graso no es recomendable hacerlo muy seguido, tal vez cada quince días, para el resto con una vez a la semana, máximo, debiera ser suficiente. Mientras yo preparo esto, Lance va a preparar el pelo de Keith.**

 **Lance comienza a cepillar y desenredar el cabello de este, mientras Verónica preparaba todo y respondía algunas preguntas de la gente del canal. Cuando estuvo lista la mezcla, se la paso a Lance quien comenzó a aplicarlo en el cabello de Keith**

 **\- Chicos, la gente quiere saber algunas cosas de ustedes ¿Quieren responder?**

 **\- disparen -dijo Lance mientras aplicaba la mezcla**

 **\- si no es muy personal... -dijo Keith, quien lucía bastante relajado luego del cepillado de pelo**

 **\- Okay, primera pregunta ¿Gracias a que o quien sobrevivieron tanto tiempo en el espacio?**

 **\- ¡Shiro! ¡Hunk! -contestaron Lance y Keith al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron mirando y Lance pregunta**

 **\- ¿Hunk? ¿Porque Hunk? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que nos pasó? ¿Y porque no Shiro?**

 **\- no me malinterpreten. Shiro es un gran comandante, y si me dijeran que hay que estar otros cinco años en el espacio contra los Galra o quien sea, lo haría si él es quien está a cargo de todo**

 **\- siento que viene un pero -dijo Veronica**

 **\- Shiro tiene muchos talentos, pero la cocina no es uno de ellos. Menos mal que Hunk cocina tan bien, porque si hubiéramos dependido de que él cocinara; o explota la cocina del castillo o morimos intoxicados -dijo Keith**

 **\- eso es una exageración -dijo Lance- nadie es tan malo cocinando**

 **Keith saco su celular y comenzó a buscar algo en su memoria**

 **\- esta foto que les voy a mostrar es la evidencia de porque Shiro está vetado de todas las cocinas y cuartos similares -dijo mostrándoles a Lance y Veronica la pantalla del celular.**

 **\- ¡santa madre de Dios!**

 **\- ¡que chinga what! -fue lo que exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La foto mostraba una cocina típica de los dormitorios de los oficiales en Garrison. Tenía en el techo un extractor de aire y olores de comida, abajo estaba el horno y encima había 4 hornillas. Lo impresionante era ver que el metal de las hornillas estaba derretido, dos ollas estaban medio enterradas en lo que quedaba del mesón, el horno estaba negro entero igual que la pared. Y el calor había derretido hasta el extractor del techo, el cual había quedado colgando a la mitad.**

 **\- ¿pero cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Que estaba cocinando? -dijo Veronica**

 **\- parece una invocación demoniaca fallida -opino Lance**

 **\- nunca logramos que nos lo dijera -dijo Keith- sólo dijo que quería sorprendernos con la cena**

 **\- ¿A quiénes? -pregunto ella.**

 **\- Adam y yo. Esto es el dormitorio de ambos en Garrison -comento Keith- fue la única vez que Adam y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en algo.**

 **\- ¿En qué? -pregunto Lance**

 **\- en no decir que fue Shiro cocinando el que causo esto, para evitar que lo expulsaran de Garrison -dijo Keith**

 **\- ¿Cuándo paso esto?**

 **\- Okay, como esto sucedió hace 8 años, Adam está muerto, y tanto Shiro como nosotros, estamos técnicamente perdidos en acción, te voy a contar que esto sucedió el día que nos hicieron evacuar las instalaciones por una explosión de origen desconocido ¿recuerdas Lance?**

 **\- ¿me estás viendo cara de idiota? -exclamo este- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que todo el escándalo de ese día, incluyendo la evacuación total del edificio, fue porque Shiro destruyo su cocina mientras trataba de preparar la cena?**

 **\- Si, por eso Shiro no entra a la cocina nunca -dijo Keith- es sabido además que nunca debes comer nada que el prepare, a excepción del café, es lo único no peligroso que puede hacer -Lance abrió la boca para objetar, pero Keith lo interrumpió- si no me crees Matt y el Dr. Holt pueden verificarlo si los llamas y preguntas**

 **\- Okay -dijo Lance- ya terminamos con aplicar el producto en tu pelo, ahora hay que dejarlo mínimo unos 30 minutos**

 **\- idealmente -dijo Veronica- si pueden dormir toda una noche con esto sería lo mejor. Ahora vamos a probar una mascarilla hecha con miel, azúcar y una aspirina. Es ideal para piel seca o que necesite recuperarse luego de estar al sol o aire del mar.**

 **Con eso, Veronica comenzó a aplicarle la mascarilla a Lance y Keith, y luego continuaron con las manos de ambos para hacerles una manicure express**

 **\- ¿Es realmente necesario todo esto? -pregunto Keith, con la mascarilla y el aceite en el pelo aún- no es como que nadie lo vaya a notar**

 **Lance y Veronica, soltaron un 'gasp!' y se llevaron una mano al pecho en señal de gesto dramático**

 **\- Keith, las manos es lo que más nota la gente de las personas. Es importante que las cuides -dijo Veronica- además mañana es la fiesta de año nuevo, y si luces lo mejor que puedas, hasta puedes encontrar un interés romántico para ti -de pronto mira la pantalla y les dice- ¡chicos! todos están preguntado si están solteros**

 **\- hum... si -murmuro Keith**

 **\- soltero, pero no muerto -dijo Lance con un guiño coqueto a la cámara**

 **\- Okay, ¿alguna preferencia? -dijo Veronica**

 **\- ¿preferencia? -dijo Keith**

 **\- ya sabes, hetero, gay, bisexual, asexual, aromático, demisexual, queer, etc. -dijo Veronica con toda la normalidad de la vida**

 **\- Oh... chicos... -susurro Keith**

 **\- yo soy bi -dijo Lance a la pantalla -y vaya que hay cosas hermosas en el espacio, para solo aprovechar la mitad de todo lo que hay para escoger**

 **\- entonces, vamos a dejarlos hermosos para mañana, y así llamen la atención de todo el mundo -dijo Veronica- sobre todo tu Keith, contigo tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo**

 **\- ¿poco tiempo? faltan 26 horas para la fiesta, -dijo Keith, pero su comentario cayo en oídos sordos**

 **\- y quizás por fin, él se decide a tomar la iniciativa -dijo Lance moviendo las cejas en un gesto muy significativo- y si no, puedes tomar la iniciativa y sacarle a bailar. Hum, ¿los Galra saben bailar?**

 **\- de hecho, es parte importante de su cultura -dijo Keith- al menos eso me dijo Krolia**

 **\- ahora tienes que contarnos todo Keith -dijo Veronica con entusiasmo**

 **\- Según Krolia, los Galra bailan por muchas cosas, incluyendo... buscar pareja -lo último lo susurro y apenas lo escucharon.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres Keith? -pregunto Lance**

 **\- ¿Recuerdas esos documentales de animales, donde los machos son los coloridos en comparación a las hembras? ¿O bailan o hacen cosas para llamar la atención de la hembra?**

 **\- ¿Bromeas? Mi cuñada Luisa estudia varios tipos de aves nativas y su comportamiento, ¿cierto Vero?**

 **\- Cierto Lance. O sea que si entiendo tu idea, entre los Galra es costumbre que los machos bailen para conquistar a su pareja**

 **\- sí, aparentemente entre los Galra la proporción hombre-mujer es de 3 a 1, o algo así -les explico Keith**

 **\- eso explicaría porque hay tanto Galra mestizo, incluyendo al príncipe Lotor -dijo Lance- si hay pocas mujeres los machos van a tener que buscar donde les sea posible una pareja.**

 **\- entonces Keith -dijo Veronica- tendremos que dejarte extra bello para mañana, si es que vas a salir a bailar para cortejar a alguien -finalizo haciendo el mismo gesto Lance con las cejas.**

 **\- Argh! -Keith sólo se tapó la cara con las mano y soltó un gruñido- basta con eso**

 **Ambos McClain se rieron**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***

 **\- todo esto es culpa de Lance y Veronica -le decía Keith a Krolia- yo no planee nada, y mucho menos así**

 **\- bueno, pues ahora no te queda de otra Keith -comentaba Krolia- gracias a las mejoras de los Olkari en las comunicaciones terrestres, todos los miembros de la coalición se enteraron, y los que conocen más sobre la costumbres Galra, están más que interesados en tu búsqueda de pareja. Incluso los que saben que soy tu madre, se han acercado a ofrecer regalos para ti y ofertas de matrimonio**

 **\- Argh! -exclamo Keith levantando los brazos al cielo- esto no hace sentido ¿Porque la gente haría eso?**

 **\- Keith, eres el ex paladín rojo, actual paladín negro y líder de Voltron, eres miembro de la Espada de Marmora, y para algunos, el que te veas más humano que Galra, te da más atractivo físico -finalizo Krolia**

 **\- ¡Estúpidos McClain!**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***

 **\- OH Boy! -exclamo Hunk- Así que Keith va a bailar ¡Es tan genial! ¡No saben lo que les espera chicos!**

 **\- ¿Y tú como puedes saber eso Hunk? -pregunto Pidge mientras revisaba una data en su Tablet**

 **\- Okay, no te vayas a enloquecer, pero cuando Keith regreso con Krolia y Romelle, luego de haber estado desaparecido, por semanas para nosotros y dos años para ellos, en la zona abismal, lo sorprendí practicando una noche en la sala de entrenamiento, y fue como, WOW! no estaba preparado para esto ¿sabes?. De hecho, recordé todos esos chistes que Lance hace sobre que todos son Bisexuales en el closet, pero que no han encontrado las caderas adecuadas para que se den cuenta. Bueno, esa noche no podía dormir bien y decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente o algo así, y pensé, voy a ver si Keith quiere un bocadillo nocturno, y fui a la sala de entrenamiento, ¿ok? Cuando llegue y lo vi bailando, mi primer pensamiento fue algo así como, ¿Alguien ha visto mi heterosexualidad? Creo que la acabo de perder.**

 **\- ¿en serio? -pregunto Pidge levantando la vista desde su Tablet- no crees que estas exagerando**

 **\- créeme que no Pidge. ¿Tenemos algún dron para programarlo y así grabar el baile de Keith?**

 **\- ¿Uno? Hunk, tengo toda una nueva generación de drones que estoy queriendo probar**

 **\- ¡Genial!**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***

 **\- yo pensaba que Shiro y Keith estaban saliendo juntos -dijo Nadia mientras se dirigían a la fiesta de año nuevo**

 **\- al parecer nunca han sido pareja -dijo Ryan encogiéndose de hombros**

 **\- pero eso quiere decir que ahora James, tiene una oportunidad con Keith, ¿cierto? -comento Irina**

 **\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamo James mientras se le coloreaban un poco las mejillas- ¿porque querría yo una oportunidad con el emo de la clase?**

 **\- porque te pasabas hablando de él todo el tiempo -dijo Irina- es obvio que te gustaba Keith**

 **\- ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, James vivía pendiente de él, y todo lo que hacía o decía. Además de siempre andarlo provocando y haciéndolo enojar**

 **\- ¡eso no es verdad! -dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se seguían sonrojando- Keith es un creído y un tramposo**

 **\- eso no te lo crees ni tú -dijo Nadia- mejor alegra la cara y trata de aprovechar la oportunidad**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***

 **\- ¡WOW! ¿De verdad ese es Keith? -pregunto Pidge mientras abría y cerraba rápidamente los ojos**

 **\- ¡JA! te lo dije -comento Hunk- no estaban preparados para esto**

 **\- Lance y Veronica se esmeraron en su trabajo de producción con Keith -comento Allura**

 **Keith iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados, descalzo y sin camisa. Veronica había insistido que usaran henna para hacer dibujos sobre la piel de este, tomando como base las cicatrices de Keith. En sus pies habían puesto un par de cadenas en los tobillos, un anillo en el dedo anular de cada uno y le habían arreglado las uñas pintándolas de dorado.**

 **El pelo lo llevaba en una coleta con dos mechones colgado a cada lado de su rostro. Le habían maquillado los ojos con mascara de pestaña y delineador de ojos dorado y un poco de sombra de ojos en tonos morados, para resaltar sus ojos violetas y algo de brillo labial.**

 **Parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de las mil y una noches, lo que tenía a varios con la boca abierta mirándolo sin descaro. Fue entonces cuando la música comenzó a sonar, y Keith comenzó a bailar en el medio de la pista.**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***

 **\- ¿Shiro? -Keith estaba al medio de la pista, había terminado de bailar hacia escasos segundos, y estaba en medio de un aplauso atronador de los asistentes a la fiesta, cuando vio al comandante del Atlas acercarse a él, abriéndose paso entre los asistentes, hasta quedar frente a frente**

 **Shiro lo tomo por la cintura con una mano y coloco la otra en su mejilla izquierda, acercándolo hacia él.**

 **\- ¿Puedo besarte Keith?**

 **Por toda respuesta Keith cerró la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios**

 ***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U***


End file.
